Mistletoe
by Jindai-Ikari
Summary: Asuka and Shinji are dragged to a Christmas party where they eventually discover something about each other... with the help of a simple leaf. SxA


Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and the new personalities of the characters :P

----------------------------------------------------------

Mistletoe

----------------------------------------------------------

**Beginning Author's Note**: A short sweet oneshot of what would happen if (3rd impact never came) the children were able to grow up with relative normalcy… because the angels haven't really stopped coming… and Asuka let Shinji have another chance at this kissing thing –Grins- YES they _DO_ go out of character, put up with it… though it is worth it This story is ignoring the fact that only 14 year olds can pilot Evas… Kay? Now, READ:)

Warnings: Major fluff and waff… You have been warned…

----------------------------------------------------------

"Misato!" Asuka called for the nth time that evening as they drove in the country side,

"We're almost there Asuka…" Misato said in a tired voice, having to put up with 2 hours of Asuka's complaints made Misato sympathize with Shinji, she now understood why he was always so willing to do what she asked… to not have to put up with so much complaining!

"Well why is this taking so long? It's a country rode! There are no cars!" Asuka huffed and leaned back against the car seat,

"Asuka, I'm already going at 70 miles an hour, besides, we have no rush… We are going to be there early"

"Why are we going to this thing anyway? I have much better things to do then to go to some stupid party…"

"Asuka! We were invited as friends, not co-workers, to go to a nice Christmas party to have fun and eat good food, why would I have declined? Besides, you _don't_ have anything better to do… unless you were talking about home work?"

"No no, this is fine" Asuka answered quickly, Misato smirked, oh yeah she got this conversation done, meanwhile, while this rather loud argument was going on Shinji was happily missing out on Asuka's complaints by being in la la land in his sweet dreams… who ironically were about the second child herself.

After another hour of driving they came up to a rather HUGE house, "Whoa does Ritsuko live in a mansion?" Asked a now awake Shinji, Misato smiled,

"Yep! And the party is going to be there"

"Well obviously Misato, why else would we be going _there_" Asuka commented irritably, Misato shook her head and sighed in resignation. The car pulled up to the packed driveway and the occupants jumped out.

"Well, looks like we aren't early after all but just on time!" Misato grinned and strode to the door, pulling her reluctant charges with her, she knocked on the door and waited rather impatiently for Fred, Ritsuko's family butler to answer the door and let them in. When Fred opened the door he smiled,

"It's good to see you again Miss Misato" He said kindly, Misato smiled,

"Thank you Fred, may we come in?"

"Of course! Come right in, everyone has gathered in the grand living room, make yourselves at home"

"Thanks Fred, see you later!" Misato said happily and dragged the two Eva pilots behind her. They met up with everyone and said their hellos; the room had four lovely couches, 2 love seats and 4 arm chairs. The ground was covered with throw rugs and animal pelts, a roaring fire was set in the back wall with some of the chairs around it, tables were set up displaying a variety of drinks and different kind food, people were sitting or standing, talking or just happily munching on the delectable morsels of food.

Asuka sat in one of the armchairs bored, she looked around and sighed in sadness and anger when she saw Misato resting her head on Kaji's shoulder with her eyes closed and a content smile on her lips as Kaji whispered something in her ear and Misato's smile widened. Asuka side again and looked around again, she noticed that Shinji had not moved from his place in his chair as he stared out the window toward the night sky, she frowned, why wasn't he happy? It was Christmas eve! She shook her head, 'Idiot' she thought and looked around again, suddenly, something caught her eye, she looked at the coffee table and noticed a twig with some berries on it and a few jagged edged leafs, her eyes widened, that was no mere leaf, it was a mistletoe! Suddenly she got a mischievous idea.

Asuka casually stood up, walked to the coffee table and scooped the leaf up, she looked at it and smirked, she walked to were Shinji was seated and cleared her throat, he jumped slightly and looked at the person who startled him from his day dream,

"Yes Asuka?" He asked, prepared to say sorry if he happened to do something to upset her by… just sitting there… 'Why do I always seem to upset her all the time?' he asked himself as he continued to get nervous as she continued to smile more and more suggestively, Asuka leaned forward so their faces were a few inches apart and smirked, 'Wha-why does she have that look in her face like the time she was… err… bored?' he pondered and pulled back, trying to get away but the back of the chair was in the way, 'Who put that there!' he screamed to himself.

Asuka put the mistletoe on Shinji's arm and stroke it, "Oh I don't know, It is rather boring here…" she said in a none concerned yet suggestive tone of voice,

'Ah crap I knew it! She's not pinching _my _nose again!' he told himself and as quick as lightning he slid under her and escaped out of the room, Asuka was caught by surprise and jerked to look around but didn't see him,

"Where'd he run off to?" she asked nobody in particular and set off to search for him, "Hey I need to use the bathroom I'll be right back, don't bother showing me the way I can find it on my own" she said before stepping out into the hall, not bothering to notice if anyone was paying attention or not. She searched and search but couldn't find him! "Damn he's good, he'd be a good spy the way he sneaks around un noticed like that…" she mused and gave up, she returned to the living room, letting Shinji have his… freedom… for now.

Shinji sat at the far extreme of the mansion in a vacant and nearly empty bedroom; he sat in a seat with his head in his hands. "Why must I run from everything? My responsibilities, my friends, my… feelings…" he sighed and leaned back against the chair, "When did I become such a coward? Was I always like this? I mustn't run away… no… I won't run away, I'm sick and tired of running… why do I have to run? What do I run from? Pain? Pain can go away… feelings? If they do go away I may loose the chance at something great… Run away? No, I won't, not anymore, I don't… I don't have to anymore.

Shinji stood up, a sense of determination and will wrapping itself around him like a warm blanket, he swiftly and undetectively slid his way back to the party, 'I could be a pretty good spy with all the sneaking and undetection I do' he mused, mirroring Asuka's muse over his stealth and crept to the party.

When Shinji returned to the living room he didn't go in yet, everyone except one was in there enjoying their hot drinks and waiting for dinner, all but Asuka, she stood at the door to the living room watching everyone together, even the second commander of Nerv was there, happily conversation with the other personnel and friends. He crept up behind her and smirked when he saw her staring at Kaji and Misato snuggling, he smirked again when she sighed in frustration, it was time to make himself be known, he cleared his throat quietly enough as to not disturb the others but loud enough to catch her attention, she jumped and spun around fast, fast enough to actually bump into his chest, 'I don't remember him being so tall, maybe it was because he was always slouching and saying "I'm sorry"... Did something change?' he smiled at her shocked and distracted face and made her jump again and snap out of her day dream when he caressed her cheek gently.

Before she can say anything she was distracted by his odd action, he looked up and grinned, what was he looking at? He never really grins, what could make him grin? To answer these questions was a logical solution; she looked up, her eyes widened from what she saw… What was hanging from the frame of the door was a simple leaf, a mistletoe, she looked back at Shinji and into his eyes, 'What is he thinking?' she wondered and felt her cheeks heat up when he gave her a toothy grin, she tried to hide her blush but failed and he knew it but what made her a little angry was that he knew that she knew that he knew it (Confusing isn't it? –Grins-)

Her blush deepened and her angry thoughts seemed to fly out of the window when he gently pushed her against the door frame and leaned into her, his lips were so close to hers that she could feel his warm breath on them, she was practically dying of anticipation, although she would probably deny it if asked, she had fallen in love with the once shy, spineless boy who grew up into a rather normal yet still kind of shy young man.

"May I?" he asked confidently, she was too shocked by his bravery to even be asking the fiery second child, self proclaimed best Eva pilot in the world, a question like that, as simple as it was, and she was also shocked by the fact that he did it with such determination, confidence and… was it love in his eyes she saw? She couldn't speak, she couldn't move… so she nodded…

Shinji smiled warmly and before she knew it he brought his lips down on hers in a deep and passionate kiss, she stifled a moan of pleasure, wondering where the hell Shinji learned to kiss like the way she was. She swooned and melted into the kiss; he wrapped his arms around her, her knees buckled and gave out from the very touch of his gentle hands. Shinji helped her stay up by pressing her firmly yet gently against him, never taking his lips away from hers, the kiss turned more and more passionate by the second as she held on to him as if trying to keep him from fading away.

They marveled at how much better the kiss was from the time she was bored and pinched his nose 4 years ago… they also marvel at how much love they put into the kiss, as if they didn't need to actually say they loved each other and have for a long time… they just willed all their pent up emotions in this kiss to end all kisses. She wrapped her arms more securely around his neck and presses her body more against his, by now everyone had stopped talking and were now watching the apparently new couple embrace in a sweetest kiss they ever saw in utter and total shock… the thoughts of them are:

"It's about time…"

"Whoa didn't see THAT coming"

"WOW I can't believe it!"

"Well what do ya know"

"Interesting…" … the thoughts where of: Misato, Kaji, Ritsuko, The second commander of Nerve and Fred. After a while, with much needed oxygen, they stopped kissing and just stare into each other's eyes lovingly,

"Y-You changed…" Asuka breathed, Shinji smiled and nodded, they turned to see the other's shocked stares and blushed in unison, everyone was smiling happily, Asuka turned to Shinji and smirked, he blushed,

"What?" he asked mildly nervously, she smiled,

"I got my Christmas wish"

"Oh? What was it?" the two were ignoring the fact that everyone was leaning in closer and paying more attention, Asuka smiled,

"You" Shinji smiled back at the very out of character response,

"I got my Christmas wish too" he cooed

"And what was that?" she purred

"Having you accept me and allow me to love you" Everyone was too shocked to speak or move, they were just frozen there with their eyes wide and jaws dropped as they continued to listen to this beautiful declaration before Christmas.

"Merry Christmas Shinji-kun, Aishiteru" Asuka said happily and hugged him tight

"Merry Christmas, Ich liebe dich Asuka"

Asuka pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes in amazement and approval, she smirked "I didn't know you knew German!" Shinji threw back his head and chuckled, letting out all his pent up stress, nervousness, anxiety, and strain leave him.

He grinned but then blushed, "I only learned that phrase, just in case"

Asuka laughed, Shinji had expected her to be angry but was relieved to find quite the opposite, "So you were planning that we'd make up and declare our love for each other after a while?"

"Damn right!" He said without a trace of his usual hesitation and smiled, she smiled back, then he drew her into a fiery passion suppressed and relieved kiss, pouring in as much love he had his soul in it, she did quite the same. Asuka wrapped her arms around Shinji's neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist and they held onto each other tightly and lovingly. Everyone in the room stifled the urge to go "AWWWEEE!" but instead smiled brightly and returned to their drinks and conversations to give them a bit more privacy…

In the course of all this, no one noticed that just out of the window… the first few snow flakes of a promising white Christmas began to fall…

----------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note:** What'd you think? My first Evangelion one shot! I can't say it's my first Evangelion story because I have a few… just not submitted lol, Please do R&R, Flames not wanted – Creative Criticism appreciated :)


End file.
